Illusion
by newsoulx
Summary: I was just an average girl, until I had those illusions.. then suddenly everything changes. I met this handsome boy, who could control fire and I couldn't stop think of him. Now I'm in a school for "gifted youngsters" where I tought how to control those illusions. Pyro/OC - I'm not good with summerys, just read the Story!


" You're a good kitty, aren't you?", I asked with a squeaky voice and patted my cat, Abbey.

" Harley, would you finally go to sleep, please!", my Father called.

" Just 10 more minutes!"

" No, you have that jaunt tomorrow,you'll oversleep!"

" But I'm not tired!", I yelled.

The door swung open, my Father was already pissed at me 'cause my teacher called him yesterday. He didn't wanted to tell me what they were talking about, but I knew it wasn't a good conversation.

Dad turned off the radio, grabbed Abbey and my mobile and walked out of my room.

" Dad, please! Leave at least Abbey here!", I begged.

" No!"

I grumbled and cuddled me in my red blanket, falling asleep quickly.

I found myself in an old house, which seemed to fall apart every moment.

There were no lights, just some candles. I heard a creaking sound, like someone was walking up some old stairs and in the next second my Father stood in the doorway, in his right hand a bloody knife.

" D-Dad, what is going on?" I stammerd panicly.

" Your Mom is gone now.", he told with a smirk on his face.

" No!", I muttered with tears in my Eyes "You're a liar! She isn't dead!"

" Oh yes, she is. And you're next"

I screamed as loud as I could, and huddled together in a corner of the giant salon.

" Honey, is everything ok?", I heard my mothers voice.

I opened my eyes and took a look around me. I sat in my bed..in my room.

Everything was back to normal.

" Yeah, everything is fine..I just had a night- Fuck, Mom watch out, he's got a knife!"

I hecticly pulled my Mother to the wall and tried to open the window.

" Harley, its me, Dad. Don't be afraid, its just a spatula", he said calmly.

I totally freaked out:" You're a murderer! Get out of our house! I-I'll call the police!"

" Shh, Honey, everything is ok, just open your eyes", Mom whisperd.

I did what I was told to, and I saw my Dad...with a spatula.

" I saw it", I cried:" I saw the bloody Knife!"

My Mom pulled me in a hug and stroke my back. " Come on Darling, you have to get ready for school now"

I nodded. There's nothing I would rather do than go to school, away from this strange place.

Slowly I made my way into the Bathroom and looked in the Mirror.

My blonde hair was a mess, and my eyes were completely black. I suspected bad news...it looked like I am one of them.. a Mutant. No, no, no!  
Harley, You're NOT a Mutant! You're just a normal Girl! As normal as everyone else, ok?

I nodded to my reflection and splitted water in my face.

I locked the door and took a permanent look in the mirror, maybe it was just illusion?

After a minute I realized it wasn't. It was reality, and I have to deal with it.

" Darling, you want some Pancakes?", my Father asked through the door.

" Yes just give me..10 minutes, please!"

I brushed my wavy hair and did my make up, before i nervously went in the Kitchen, hoping my parents don't see my eyes.

During breakfast, there was a strange tension in the air, everytime my Dad moved, i twiched.

" I-I have to go now, I have to pick up Diana", i said quickly and got out of this house.

I put the white headphones in my ears and let " Back in Black" play as loud as my Iphone could.

After a few songs, someone suddenly touched my shoulder and i spun around.

I sighed. It was only Kyle, the mega jerk, and his brother Mark- who regrettably is Dianas Boyfriend.

I made my way to my best friends house, followed from the siblings.

" Hey Bf! Are you looking forward to a super duper fantastic day in an incredibly interesting Museum?", Diana asked sarcastically and hugged me.

" Maybe it isn't going to be THAT bad", i said thoughtfully." Anyway, its better than some stupid Classes"

" yea..but.. what happend to your eyes?", she asked curiously. Damn it!

" I got some new Contact Lenses, pretty cool huh?", i lied.

" Badass!", she laughed and gave her Boyfriend a very long kiss.

" Could you cut that off, please?", i asked.

" How about we would do the same, babe?", Kyle asked with a big grin.

" No way! And don't call me Babe!", i shouted disgusted and walked to the bus station.

I rummaged some dark Sunglasses out of my bag, and put them on. That's much better.

As the Bus finally arrived at the museum, I got out as fast as i could, Kyle sat beside me all the time and he drove me crazy! He constantly had to flirt with me, i hated it.

I turned off my mobile and walked over, to my Classmates. Our Teacher, Mrs Conrad, went through the list with all our names, we four were the last ones.

Everyone got a small, red ticket and we started our Guideway.

" Mrs Conrad, may you tell me where i can wash my Hands please?", i asked.

" Just wait 5 more Minutes, you'll have an half an our break, then you can do what you want. And put out those silly Sunglasses!"

" Thanks, but i don't want to." i said and went back to Diana.

" What did you want from her?", she whisperd.

" My eyes burn, the contacts suck", i lied again.

I Imagined what it would be like, if the giant mammoth skeleton would be alive.

And then, the mammoth suddenly broke free from the steel chains and took a few step forwards.

" Oh my godness", I whispered.

" Harley, whats wrong?", Diana asked confused and followed my view.

" Don't you see it?", I asked

" See what? Harley, you're getting mad!"

" I wish you could see it", i said absent.

" What the hell?", her jaw dropped open and her light blue eyes grew wide.

" You see the mammoth too?", i asked excited and shook her arm.

" You made me go crazy!", she screamed smiling.

" How dare you screaming so loudly and annoying?", Mrs. Conrad hissed.

Once i looked at our teacher and back, the mammoth was gone.

" Where did it went?", I whisperd.

" I don't know, it just disappeared"

" And with that, You have a half an hour break, You can visit our cafeteria, but you can also visit our shop and get some figures and snow globes", the Leader told.

Diana, Mark, Kyle and Me made our way to the cafeteria, to get some food.

" I could totally tolerate a cigarette now", Kyle said.

" Then smoke one", I commented, hoping he would be quiet.

" I haven't got a lighter. Have you got one, Bro?", he asked his brother.

" No, look, that guy has one!", Mark said and pointed over, to a small table, where 3 teenagers sat.

One of them, the only girl in the group, had dark hair with white streaks, and was holding hands with a Boy, who seemed to have bronze Hair and ice-blue Eyes. Why was the girl wearing gloves in hear? It was really warm.

The third one, was a boy around our age, he had brown, combed back hair with sideburns and chocolate brown eyes. He looked just hot, the way he was playing with his shark zippo.

" Hey, Kiddo, can I have a light?", Kyle asked trying to sound friendly.

The boy laughed and continued playing with his lighter.

" My brother has asked you just a simple question!", Mark groawned.

" Why are you being such a dick?", Kyle asked.

" Because I can.", the boy smirked. He was really hot..

" Can i have a light?", Kyle repeated, now sounding angry.

" Sorry. Can't help you out, pal", the Boy said and closed his Zippo.

" John, knock it off", the Girl sighed.

" Why don't you stop showing off?", the other boy - who looked like one of the Backstreet boys- said.

" For her?", John asked still laughing. " I can't help it if your girl's getting excited"

" I don't think she's getting excited"

" Kyle, why are you not asking someone else?", i asked Kyle.

" Babe, its ok, I got everything under control. See?"

Kyle got hold of the Zippo and Mark placed between his brother and the other Teenagers.

" Don't be such a Jerk", i begged. It was so akward to know that John was thinking that i was friends with Kyle.

" That's really cute, man", John said sarcastically.

" What are you gonna do?", Kyle asked while blowing smoke in his face " Suddenly you're not so tough"

He put the cigarette back in his mouth and raised an eyebrow.

John laughed, and while he winked Kyle's sleeve caught fire.

He hectically tried to put it off, and felt to the ground.

I burst out laughing while the others - expect John- were all looking shocked.

Looked like the hot Boy was a mutant, too.

The Backstreet Boy streched out his arm, and the fire began to freeze.

Another mutant.

The others began freezing too, me and Backstreetboy looking around confused.

" What did you do,boy?", i asked uncertain.

" I didn't did this", he said walking around Kyle and Mark.

" No, I did.", a manly voice said.

A guy in a wheelchair drove to us, while some others were following him.

" Why are you moving?", the girl asked me, and i put my Sunglasses off.

" I think I'm one of You", i simply said.

" Thats right, Harley. You're one of us, but don't forget, you are still normal. You have just some special abilitys", the Man in the wheelchair told, turning to face John:" And the next time you feel like showing off, don't"

" Breaking News!"

" We're life from Washington, where there's been an attack in the Oval Office of the White House. We have been informed that the president and vice president were not harmed. Sources say the attack involved one or more mutants.." the Man from the TV said.

" I think its time to leave, Professor", one of the Guys behind him said.

" I think You're right. Harley, we haven't got much time, but if you wish to, you can follow us and we can talk to you privatley?", the professor asked.

I looked to the other teenagers, who were all staring at me. That wasn't really much help.

" I..uhm.." I didn't quite know if I should stay here, in the boring museum, or go with Mutant-Strangers.

" I think you should really come with us", John said.

" You'll learn to control your Powers.. what ever they are", Backstreet Boy informed.

I didn't want to be afraid of my Dad anymore, so i decided to join them.

- Xavier's school for gifted Youngsters -

" Everyone in this school has special abilities, I for example, can create Storms, and guess what they call me", the Woman said.

" Storm?", i asked laughing and she nodded. "Wow, I'm good"

" You're Gift is nothing to hide from, it is given you for a reason, that is nothing to hide from. So will you join the school?"

" What should I tell Mom and Dad?", I asked.

" Is that a 'yes'?", Storm smiled.

I nodded.

" Scott- or Cyclops over here, is going to bring you home. If you want you can pack your Stuff and come back right afterwards", she explained.

I could instantly life here, and tomorrow would be my first Day in a new home, and a new school.

" That would be great"

" This is it", i said and the Van stopped.

" Nice House", Scott said.

" Thanks. Are you going to stay here? I could need some backing in there", I laughed, after I got out of the black Car and unlocked the wood door of our house.

" I'm home!", I called, and Abbey walked down the stairs.

" Hey, Kitty!", I greeted and cuddled her.

" Anyone there?", I asked, looking in every Room. No response.

" Are you hungry, thirsty, anything?", I asked Scott.

" No, thanks. Looks like we're alone, do you need help by packing your Stuff? I can help if you want", he offered.

" I'm fine thanks. Just, feel like it's your own home", I said, jumping up the stairs and going to my Room.

A note hung on my white door.

Honey, we're at Emily's. Call us if you need something - Mommy

I nodded to myself and threw the note in my litter bin. I pulled my giant, red suitcase from under my bed, and opened it.

There were still a few things from my last hollidays with Diana, but nothing important. Just a brush, a bikini and some carpet slippers.

After a few minutes, my room was nearly empty and all my things were stacked in the case.

I tried to close it, but it was to full. " Scott, I think I need your Help now!"

Scott walked in my room and started laughing.

" Don't laugh at me!", i said smiling.

" I don't laugh at you, I laugh at your Stuff!"

" Why?", I asked shocked.

" Why do you need a swatter or ski goggles?"

I thought over it, he was right. I don't need the goggles, but i needed the swatter, i hated flies.

Especially at night. Ugh!

" Can you help me now, please?", I asked again.

" Yea, sure."

I sat down on my case and Scott closed the zipper.

" Thanks", I pulled the heavy suit case off of my bed.

" Needing help?"

" It's not that heavy", I lied and suddenly it wasn't. It was as light as a feather.

" It really isn't", I wondered.

" Maybe it is because of your gift?"

" So I can decide the weight of an object?", i laughed. " How interesting!"

" I bet it is a lot more than that", he said.

I shruged my shoulders and wanted to go to the x-van as my parents opened the door.

" Harley, who's this man?", my father asked suspicious.

" This is Scott Summers and he'll bring me to my new school.. for mutants.", i exlpained.

" You want to leave us?", mom asked sadly.

" No, but I want my powers to be under control. I don't want to be afraid of my own father."

" It's ok, Darling. Just promise that you'll call us everyday and you have to visit us,ok?" my Dad said.

" My Baby has grown up..she's an adult now", she cried.

" If I was an adult I would not go to school anymore, would I?"

I said goodbye to my parents and Abbey, and Scott drove us back to school.


End file.
